someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Odd Engies...
If anyone gets a chance to read this... my name... well it doesn't really matter anymore does it, but for what it's worth my name is Gabriel I was always the coward, my coworkers mocked me and so as to ignore them I would act disdainfully, they called me a low life and a weak no good sneak. Heh, I was always good at hiding, guess that's why I've survived long enough to write this... I have been hiding here, barricading myself within my base, Dell died a week ago, and in my desperation... he has been my source of food and fuel until now, desperately trying to survive and call for rescue, listening to the radio, but without any way to send a message telling those I hear that I'm still alive. I wrote down a few of the transmissions my radio picked up, stray broadcasts from others fighting or trapped in the hellhole this world has come to... I'll include them below: --- May 28, 13:08 Fortunately I've managed to survive the contagion, I feel like one of the only Engies left. It seems an odd, 4 legged crab-like creatures has been infecting us. The results are the horrific mutation you see before yourself. My team and﻿ I are holding out in the Dustbowl cave system, though they've taken the Heavy and Medic. It seems that when they become Odd Engies the part of the brain that deals with Syntax becomes corrupted, believeing that numbers are letters, how strange ... --- May 29, 17:42 My base was attacked yesterday by the Engies. We held them off but﻿ they somewhat damaged our communications. We did get something out of one of the two engies we captured. The one with his head in his chest said something interesting. It was hard to make out, but it sounded like this: "You will make the world into the way I envisioned it." It sounds like he is repeating something someone said to him. Any idea what he means? --- June 1, 7:25 If you read this, your reinforcements have made it, but only 18 are accounted for. Some of them sustained pretty nasty injuries and two﻿ pyros went missing during an ambush. The medics are working on the wounded right now. I hope that they don't get infected, because if this disaster spreads like a disease, the last thing we need is non-engies to start acting insane. Good luck, doc. I hope you hold these freaks off. --- June 1, 16:54 Evolving,repeat,the are Evolving! They can disguise them selves and mimic team members,do not let anyone who looks injured near you without testing them first. The only way to tell if they are not infected is to place﻿ a sentry,then destroy it.If they react,then they are infected.Thats why Gray Mann nuked us,we were all infected....I cant tell if I am......Some of us were Immune,and could control the infection. Repeat,do no let any on- --- June 3, 8:30 Sir your reinforcements never arrived, we believe they got cut-off in the TeuFort area. A minute's silence for those brave souls has been issued by my﻿ team. On a side-note we found a few familiar faces working together, it seems The Horseless Headless HorseMann, Monoculus and Merasmus are keeping the monsters at bay at the Mann Manor. Merasmus doesn't seem to happy seeing our Soldier but he's agreed to let us stay here ... for now. We'll try make our way towards your signal soon. ~Red Engi out --- June 4, 21:47 I looked﻿ down the hall and I saw him. Beyond the reaches of the shadows his grotesque figure stained the reality around him. Something that was once human, now a hollow shell created by those who hide in the dark corners of the world. His arms twitched,﻿ long vines of sinew bent and broke with his every breath. Where his eyes should have been were a dark abyss and I saw the dark machine churning and cranking. And then with a shrill it spoke "Looks like I got the Midas Touch, Partner." --- Beyond these messages... I haven't heard anything of the outside world, every day the engies scratch at the door, every day I feel myself growing weaker, from hunger and blood loss... I'm going to die here... If anyone finds this, tell Marie I loved her, and spread the word, the code... the code is damaged, support has gone, the world has been abandoned by those who once protected us, those who patched the very glitches in reality... I can hear the engies salivating outside, they can sense my death coming soon, I don't know if god exists, and with all I have done in my life if he does there is no way I will be accepted into his arms.... but in my last moments I have to pray for a miracle, to save the world, my sweet Marie, our boy and the little girl we have on the way. This is the last entry of Gabriel LeDoux's Journel, I hope someday this will be found and someone will know who I am... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Journal